When constructing a home or a facility, it is well known to provide garage doors which utilize a motor to provide opening and closing movements of the door. Motors may also be coupled with other types of movable barriers such as gates, windows, retractable overhangs and the like. An operator is employed to control the motor and related functions with respect to the door. The operator receives command input signals for the purpose of opening and closing the door from a wireless remote, from a wired wall station, from a keyless entry device or other similar device. It is also known to provide safety devices that are connected to the operator for the purpose of detecting an obstruction so that the operator may then take corrective action with the motor to avoid entrapment of the obstruction.
To assist in moving the garage door or movable barrier between limit positions, it is well known to use a remote radio frequency or infrared transmitter to actuate the motor and move the door in the desired direction. These remote devices allow for users to open and close garage doors without having to get out of their car. These remote devices may also be provided with additional features such as the ability to control multiple doors, lights associated with the doors, and other security features. As is well documented in the art, the remote devices and operators may be provided with codes that change after every operation cycle so as to make it virtually impossible to “steal” a code and use it a later time for illegal purposes. An operation cycle may include opening and closing of the barrier, turning on and off a light that is connected to the operator and so on.
Currently, barrier operators are one of the last devices that are installed at a construction site. There are many reasons for this, one of which is that once the barrier operator is installed, the access needed by the construction crews is limited. In other words, once the barrier operator is installed and connected to the movable barrier, construction crews may not have access into the facility to perform their designated functions. Another reason is that if the barrier operator is installed early on in the construction, the appearance of the operator may be diminished, inasmuch as painting and texturing of the surrounding structure may be undertaken. Finally, the portable remote control devices which are used to actuate the operator may become lost or stolen.
One way around this problem is to have just the barrier, such as a garage door, without an operator, installed during construction for the purpose of having a storage place for construction materials being used and appliances that will be later installed in the home or facility. However, if these materials are not secure, they can also be stolen. Manual locks may be used, but that means a construction crew must ensure that they have a key for access. Further, many garages today have surfaces that are painted or otherwise finished. The installation of a garage door or a garage door operator must be attached directly to the frame components of the structure and not have materials positioned between the structure and the component, which may lead to premature failure of the attachment. Accordingly, it is quite desirable for the garage door or movable barrier and the associated operator to be installed prior to the garage being finished.
Another drawback for the installation of barrier operators, and, for that matter any large appliance, such as a furnace, an air conditioning unit, a sauna, a refrigerator and the like, is that the appliances are purchased in a similar manner and charged to the customer at closing. Until then, the builder or contractor is responsible for all costs incurred. Accordingly, depending on the number of appliances installed, purchases of the appliances can amount to a significant portion of the expenses to the builder or contractor and a significant portion of the closing costs. As will be appreciated, this can be a significant outlay of funds and if, for whatever reason, the purchaser cannot pay the closing costs, the contractor is liable.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a pre-installed appliance and a method for purchasing the same, wherein the cost for the appliance is passed directly on the purchaser instead of a contractor building a facility.